Stan's Budget Tech (Animatronics)
Not the article your looking for? Check out the Stand's Budget Tech information in Catalog or find another article. Stan's Budget Tech = Stan's Budget Tech is a catalog category based on the points you get from the many nights you survive from. This also will be effected by how many numbers stats you put on the animatronics. Ranging from $190 to $260. |-|Happy Frog = Happy Frog is one of the many minor animatronics in the game, ''5 Night's At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night''.'' Appearance She is seen as a female frog with pinkish purple eyes and a antenna on top of her head. Mechanics Happy Frog is first seen hovering for the duct system. She attempts to make it inside your office, however, you can stop Happy Frog by making her go after another sound (if she doesn't make it to your office). Unlike Pigpatch, she is immune to heat overuse. Trivia * She is the fourth character in the fourth row in the selection screen. |-|Mr. Hippo = 'Mr. Hippo''' is one of the many minor animatronics in the game, ''5 Night's At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night''.'' Appearance He is seen as a purple male hippo with a flower bowtie and a black top hat, like Freddy Fazbear's. Mechanics Mr. Hippo is first seen hovering for the duct system. He attempts to make it inside your office, however, you can stop Pigpatch by overheating him or making him go after another sound (if he doesn't make it to your office). Trivia * He is the fifth character in the fourth row in the selection screen. * He is the ninth character to have a top hat **The first is Freddy Fazbear, the second is Toy Freddy, the third is Golden Freddy, the fourth is Phantom Freddy, the fifth is Nightmare Freddy, the sixth is Nightmare Fredbear, seventh is Nightmare, the eighth is Helpy, the tenth is Nedd Bear, the eleventh is Orville Elephant, the twelve is Rockstar Freddy, the thirteenth is Music Man, the fourteenth is Lefty. |-|Pigpatch = 'Pigpatch ' is one of the many minor animatronics in the game, [[5 Night's At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night|''5 Night's At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night]].'' Appearance He is first seen as a male pink pig animatronic with green and blue eyes, red spots on it's cheek ''(Similar to the Toy Animatronics). Mechanics Pigpatch is first seen hovering for the duct system. He attempts to make it inside your office, however, you can stop Pigpatch by overheating him or making him go after another sound (if he doesn't make it to your office). Trivia * He is the sixth character in the fourth row in the selection screen. |-|Nedd Bear = Nedd Bear is one of the many minor animatronics in the game, ''5 Night's At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night''. Appearance Ned Bear has a similar appearance to Freddy Fazbear. They both are bears, have black top hats but unlike Freddy, he has a strange appearance that doesn't look fitting as his eyes are more goggly eye'd. Mechanics Nedd Bear is first seen hovering for the duct system. He attempts to make it inside your office, however, you can stop Nedd Bear by overheating him or making him go after another sound (if he doesn't make it to your office). Trivia * He is the seventh character in the fourth row in the selection screen. * He is the tenth character to have a top hat **The first is Freddy Fazbear, the second is Toy Freddy, the third is Golden Freddy, the fourth is Phantom Freddy, the fifth is Nightmare Freddy, the sixth is Nightmare Fredbear, seventh is Nightmare, the eighth is Helpy, the ninth is Mr. Hippo, the eleventh is Orville Elephant, the twelve is Rockstar Freddy, the thirteenth is Music Man, the fourteenth is Lefty. |-|Gallery = TBA |-|Audio = TBA Category:Animatronics Category:Catalog Animatronics